My Best Friend The Vampire
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: When a 3 and a half year old Edward reveals that he is vampire to 3 year old Bella, they form a friendship that becomes stronger and stronger. When forces try and keep them apart will they survive? might sound better than sounds. Can't get good summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**

"Leave me alone Jessica!" I said walking around hoping that she would get the point and go bug someone else

"But why? Don't you wanna know that the dress your wearing is really ugly?"

I stopped and turned around; in the sand box I saw Lauren, Shelby and Kimberly S all laughing. Who knew 3 year olds could be so mean to one another.

I turned back to Jessica and said, "Leave me alone! And tell you friends to leave me alone too. Your all mean!" I turned around and started walking away.

I felt my eyes burning and I knew I was gonna cry but I didn't want to show Jessica that she hurt my feelings, I made my small chubby hands in balls.

I walked to my giant tree. Yes, it's my tree because no one plays around it during recess.

I sat down on the grass and smoothed out my new dress my mommy bought for me.

"You should ignore Jessica." A voice said making me jump a little bit.

"Sorry I didn't want to scare you." The voice said again but this time it was a bit louder like it was closer.

"Oh it's you." I said when I saw the new kid Edward Cullen who came to our class last week on Friday, which I think was sort of dumb, because then he gets to relax after one day at a new school.

"Yeah I saw you here crying so I thought I should make you feel better." He said sitting on his knees right in front of me.

"I'm not crying." I said crossing my arms.

He smiled and reached his hand to my face, "But you are." He said and showing me his fingers after he made them touch my cheek; they were wet.

I moved my hands to my face and saw that yeah…I was crying.

"It's okay. The dresses they're wearing are ugly…yours...well it's very pretty." He said taking one of my hands from my lap and held them.

I smiled but didn't say anything.

We stayed quiet for a little bit.

Even if he said my dress was pretty didn't make me feel that much better Jessica and all the other girls thought it was ugly and I don't care about that. I just care that they are making fun of my mommy who bought this dress in a way.

"Here's a tissue." Edward said handing me one from his pocket.

"Thanks."

He just shrugged.

We then stayed quiet again until Edward suddenly lifted his head, he was staring at our hands, and smiled but it didn't show his teeth.

"Want to know a secret?" he said his eyes looking all bright and excited.

"Sure." I said shrugging

"Look I'm a vampire!" he said and opened his mouth really big and tilted his head back. I just sat there.

"Look." He said somehow without closing his mouth.

I leaned in closer and saw that 2 of his baby teeth were really sharp.

He closed his mouth and smiled really big. I saw the sharp teeth again.

"They're called fangs." He said stilling smiling.

I sat there tilted my own head and yelled, "Cool!"

He moved his hand to cover my mouth and said, "Shh! It's a secret."

Blushing I whispered with his finger still on my mouth, "Sorry…why is your hand so cold?"

"It's a vampire thing will you keep the secret?" he asked looking at me

"Yes Of course." And I tackled him into a hug. We landed with a thud on the floor and started laughing.

"Okay good. So Best friends?" he said with me still under him.

"Best friends." I repeated holding out my right hand's pinkie and Edward linked it with his left pinkie.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys so i made this chapter for fun. i was bored so yeah._**

**_ENJOY...OR NOT WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT_**

* * *

**My Best Friend The Vampire.**

**Ages: 6, 6 and a half**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

My eyes opened from the sound. It was dark, I looked at my alarm clock and it was barely 2 in the morning.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Bella!" the voice whispered.

I whimpered and felt fear course through me. Until I heard, "Bella…it's me Edward! Open up it's cold you know."

My head snapped to the French doors, and through the space tiny space in between the curtains I could see Edward's eyes

"Oh" was all I said as I got up from the bed.

"T-t-thanks." He stuttered as I opened the doors and he walked in.

"No problem." I replied walking up to him and giving him a big hug, I shivered when he wrapped his cold arms around me.

Still hugging him I walked towards my bed and pulled my blanket off.

"What are you doing here." I said letting him go and wrapping the blanket around him so he could warm up faster.

"I wanted to say goodbye." He said looking me in the eyes.

I just stared at him. He was joking right. Right?

"Um why?" I said biting my lower lip, I could feel my throat try and close off.

"I wanted you to be the very first person I told." He said still looking all serious like.

"Told what…Edward? You scaring me." I said.

He took a deep and then took his cold hands in mine.

I felt my face rise in temperature and I felt angry with myself…here was he was and he was being all serious and I'm blushing because he grabbed my hands!

Ugh bad Bella bad!

"Bella." He said and then released my hands and took a step back.

"I'm dying!" he yelled dropping to the floor dramatically.

I scurried to him and quieted him down.

"Shut up my parents are asleep!" I whisper-yelled.

He got up from his back and sat with his knees crossed and shrugged, "Sorry, anyway I will miss you."

"How do you know your dying? Does Carlisle know?" I asked my eyes stinging a little bit

"No he doesn't and I know because look!" he said opening his mouth wide and tilting his head back. My eyes went straight to his little fangs, but other than those sharp things there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Um you have cavities?" I said even though his teeth were all nice and non-filled with that icky silver stuff.

"Yeah right you wish. But look." He said again but this time using his finger to point to whatever was killing him. His finger landed on his right fang and he wiggled it. I thought._' Really? And Emmett says I'm the dumb one.'_

"Edward." I said

"Yes I know Bella it's horrible, but don't be to sad I will be looking over you." He said

"Gee thanks," I started feeling awkward from what he said, "But you not dying."

He stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "Yes I am."

"No your not." I said standing up and putting my hands on my waist.

"Yes I am." He said. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"No your not. You're losing you baby teeth or in your case baby fangs."

It wasn't until I saw him blushing a bit that I realized that he was embarrassed.

"Oh." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." I said.

"So uh I'm not dying then… well i guess I should probably go back to my house." He said yawning out the 'house'.

"Or you could stay here. Your really tired." I suggested

"Um I don't know." He said looking uncomfortable.

"C'mon! It's cool." I said pulling over to my bed.

"Okay. Gosh." He chuckled.

We got into comfy position and then as we drifted to sleep, I heard myself mutter, "Edward… I'm glad you're not dying." And then I heard his response, "Me too. I would miss you too much"

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

**13 years later  
Since Prologue age**

"Hey…what's up?" Edward called up from the ground and up to me in the tree house our dad's helped us built in the 3rd grade.

"Not much, just tired." I said moving away from view and hugging my knees to chest. Edward wasn't having that; he scaled the side of the tree and was in front of me doing that weird vampire 'gravity doesn't apply to me' move.

I scoffed and just hid my face in the valley my knees created.

"Bella." Edward said trying to coax my head up.

"Bella." He tried again, I just let him be not answering…he would leave once he gets annoyed with my unresponsive body.

"Bella?" this time he did a weird thing to his voice, which made my insides melt. His already silky voice changed to something indescribable, it oozed of warmth and even more silkiness. I was embarrassed that just the sound of his voice could my heart pound and turn me into putty…I couldn't resist him in anyway with that.

'Cheater.' I thought unfairly, because I was positive he didn't know he could start this reaction from me.

"It's nothing…just the sluts got to me last night," I said finally raising my head to look in his green eyes.

"So you went to the party!" he asked flashing me a blinding smile, he thought I needed to get out more so anything I do when he isn't around is a big thing to him. Which is really stupid. We both know I am socially inept.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"What did they say?" He asked his eyebrows coming together. Smiling because he looked so darn cute I unwrapped one of my arms and reached my hand out to smooth them out.

Shaking my head I answered, "It doesn't matter…they were half drunk and being stupider than normal."

Tensing slightly Edward leaned in closer and sniffed me.

"You drank some beer didn't you?" He asked half shocked and proud while the other half was angry.

I shrank back a bit and said, "It was a party…a free card to drink."

"But you drank something." He said again.

"Yes."

"Who gave it to you?" He questioned.

"No one," Finally getting what he was freaking about.

"Really?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I walked and waited in line for my cup of beer!" I said the last word loudly.

He opened up his mouth to talk but I covered it with my hand

"Dude, chill out nothing happened I left like at 11:30 okay."

"Yeah okay, but what did they say." Of course he would find a way to bring the subject back to that…even though I did leave myself open.

"It doesn't matter your back now. Let's do something. I'm bored stiff here."

"We'll do something in a bit. Now why aren't you telling me what they said? If it was truly nothing you wouldn't feel the need to have to keep it from me." He reasoned.

"Ugh…just go away and let me wallow in my misery!" I muttered dropping my head

"Why would I let you feel bad when I know I can do something to help?" he asked.

I was like, "Ever since we met in kindergarten, you have tried to never let me feel anything but annoyance and happiness."

"Because you deserve happiness." He muttered coming closer to next to me on the floor and leaning his head on my shoulder.

I felt his hand unwrap the arm closest to him and he laced his fingers through mine.

Squeezing them softly he asked, "Remember when we first met?"

I lifted my head up and laid it down sideways on the tops of my knees and smiled at both the feeling of his hand in mine and because of his question.

"Yeah, how could I ever forget." I teased

Just thinking about it made me burst out laughing, "How could you have been so careless to just tell me that!" I said gasping through my giggles.

"Well how could you have taking the news so calmly like you did." Edward countered laughing as well.

"I don't know? We're just weird like that."

"Yeah. And still best friends." Edward said.

"Yup. Friends." I replied moving my hand out of his and moving to the slide, which is the only way out.

"What?" Edward said noticing the change in my mood.

I just shook my head and went down the slide.

Edward was waiting at the bottom.

"It was something I said wasn't it." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…Listen I got homework so I'll see you later." I said and jogged back up to the house.

I managed to do 12 math problems in about 5 hours or so because of my lack of trying to finish before I thought about Lauren.

"Freaking Bitch." I muttered.

"That's not nice…on both accounts." His voice rang out scaring me.

I looked around my dark room where the only light came from my desk lap. The curtains that hid the light of the French doors fluttered and then snapped opened.

"Edward? Not funny." I said.

"Really because I find this very amusing?" he voice called out.

"Where are you?" I asked my patience wearing thin.

"Okay you caught me." He said his voice was across the room not at the French doors like I thought but at my door. He stepped to the right and leaned casually against the door.

"You gave yourself up." I said getting up from the chair and going to the edge of my bed.

He only shrugged and walked towards me.

"What's up? Did Alice try and dress you up again." I teased bumping his shoulder with mine when he sat down.

"Nah, she has you for that now." He said seriously but then cracked a smile when he saw me tense up.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know why didn't you tell me what Lauren and her followers said to you." He answered snapping head to me. He wasn't mad per say but he wasn't happy either.

My throat went dry. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just stared hopelessly.

Then it hit me. 'Dirty cheating half vampire' I thought.

"Ugh!" I threw myself backwards on to the bed and covered my eyes with my arms.

"Bella-"

"Whose mind did you read?" I interrupted.

"Angela's. I'm so sorry. but we've been through this though." He said lightly pulling on my arms. He wasn't using his vamp strength so I was able to put up a fight for about…oh I don't know 5 seconds.

His eyes showed sorrow and regret as he looked down over me. He opened his mouth but then just closed it. We have had this conversation before and it's always the same.

"I know," I started hating how my voice shook and my eyes started to sting "it's for my safety…but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I said rolling my eyes at him and looking away.

"Bella…I'm really sorry but you know what could happen."

"The worse you could do is bite me." I snapped and instantly felt horrible.

"Yes the worse I could do is bite you, not stop and then kill you." His eyes hardening.

"You bit me before." I stated looking away from his eyes

"Yes by accident and even then it was a close call, but Bella honey if I ever bit you again I won't be able to stop I've tasted your blood now. It'd be harder to stop. You know how long it took me not to try and jump your neck every time we were alone."

Yeah I did remember. It was hell even at school where we could sit next to each other because of our same schedule he stayed at a distance. It went from always sitting next to each other to him being across the room.

"Yeah I guess…uh it was just a, a flying thought." I said closing my eyes.

"Bella" Edward whispered laying his forehead on mine.

"It's late. Don't worry." I whispered back trying to calm my pounding heart that I can almost swear he could hear.

It was late...I realized when my watch beeped out again, which It does every other hour. The last time it beeped it was 10pm.

Releasing a deep breath which left me somewhat dizzy (it smelled amazing, weird but true) Edward said "Yeah it is… we should go to sleep." He started getting up and my eyes snapped open.

"Just stay here…it's late and I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him down next to me before he could answer.

"Well if you insist." He chuckled, but still got up.

"Where are you going?" I said playfully getting up as well, trying my damn hardest to act normal.

"Well I don't want to sleep in these clothes. I mean what was the point in bring a spare pair of pajamas if I never use them." He reasoned.

Rolling my eyes, I walked to my draws and took out his pajamas and mine too.

I threw his to him without looking back, knowing he would catch them anyway.

"Be back soon." I said walking to my bathroom.

After I changed, combed both my hair and brushed my teeth I walked out of the bathroom. Edward wasn't in the room but outside on the balcony.

"What's up." I said going outside as well.

"Not much; just the usual myself hatred and half vampirism." He said looking up and frowning at the dark sky. I looked at his hands and saw them clenching on the railing.

"What brought this on." I said leaning my back against the sturdy but rusty railing edge.

"You." He said finally looking at me in the eyes.

"Me! What did I do?" I asked I mean really what the hell did I do?

"You make it so difficult." He murmured walking the small distances between us and wrapping his arms around me.

"What's so difficult?" I said still shocked about his words. I could feel my heart beating and felt my face flame.

He suddenly groaned and held me tighter, "You make it difficult to say no. You know I hate making you sad." He whispered

"Oh, I'm sorry." Was all I said.

"C'mon it's getting cold." I said after a while as I stepped out of his arms and pulled him towards the room.

"And that stopped us before?" he replied talking about the time that we stayed up all night outside to look at the stars on the balcony floor.

"No it didn't but I got sick remember." I answered.

He only sighed and went without complaining.

We went to my bed and climbed under the covers with me on the left and Edward on the right just like it was the first time he slept over.

We were quiet for a while but I could hear Edwards's uneven breathing.

Taking a deep breath with my eyes closed I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what." He said and I could tell he was a few minutes away from falling asleep.

"For making it so hard, But I'm okay so you don't have to worry about anything. My feelings are just fine. I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend." He stayed quiet for a bit and just when I was beginning to think that he fell asleep I felt him shift slightly and I felt his lips gently touch my forehead.

"You're not going to lose me…ever. And you're not the one at fault." He said softly.

I reached my hand up to his head and all the way up to his hair without opening my eyes

I slowly ran my fingers through his hair over and over again until he fell asleep but even I kept the motion going, I was mesmerized by it's silkiness.

'_You're not going to lose me…ever' _I replayed in my head.

Just thinking about him saying that to me made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I knew I was about to fall asleep when I could hardly lift my head up from his head.

But I was to lazy to move my hand so I just left it there and let sleep take me over.

* * *

**Yup...that's it....So what did you think?**

**loved it? hated it? I NEED TO KNOW!!  
JUST KIDDING...SORTA**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE AS CORNY AS THIS WILL SOUND..YOUR GUYS REVEIWS AND COMMENTS DO GIVE ME MY MOTAVATION TO WRITE MY STORIES!!!!!!!!**

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! it has taken me a very long time to finished this dang chapter. And! everytime i would be past the hardest part, the world would set out to punish ne by giving my computer viruses! i've written this chapter at least 5 times, never liking the ruslts i was giving. BUUUUT HOPEFULLY THIS WAS THE BEST VERSION(did i spell that right?) YET!**

**ENOUGH OF MY BLABBING AND OIN WITH THE READING!**

* * *

"Sorry." I muttered as I bumped into the 5th person tonight in just the half hour I've been here.

I walked through the living room softly shaking my head to the beat of a Katy Perry song.

I started walking back to the keg for my forth cup of the night. I was sort of feeling the effects, but it was only making me a bit clumsier then normal.

"Another?" Andrew, a senior said when I was about 2 feet away.

Rolling my eyes I muttered a shut up but the action was lost when I felt myself start to blush.

"Eh it's cool." He started, and then motioned with his index finger to get closer, "While you only had four I've had about ten."

I stepped back a bit, which made him laugh and say, "Oh don't worry. It takes a lot more then ten cups to get me drunk. Ah all thanks to those secret summer house party's!"

"Okay then." I laughed and as I walked away I heard him yell, "See you later alligator!"

He may not be drunk yet but he sure as heck was tipsy.

The song had now changed to the Black Eyed Peas.

As I made my way through the crowd of underage drinkers…well most of them being underage, I couldn't help but feel somewhat stupid for coming to the party in the first place. I mean sure I knew the people here, but I knew none of them close enough for me to just hang out with. I saw Angela earlier, but she was talking to Ben, who (By the force of knowledge from a certain mind reader) I know she has a really big crush on.

I took a swig of my drink when suddenly a dude comes up to me wearing a toga (how cliché is that) and takes my cup from me. He downs the rest of the beer before I could even let out a cry of annoyance, and then has the nerve to hand back the empty cup into my still extended hand.

When he saw me looking at him, he smiled a very drunken smile and literally yelled, "I just saved your brain cells!" before running off yelling in a totally stereotypic way, "Toga…Toga!"

Okay another reason I don't like parties weirdoes like taking my drinks away!

_Why did I have to listen to Edward! I don't even like parties! They make me feel all awkward!_ I thought as I started walking again.

_So_ I started thinking again, _as I stumble through a crowd of disgusting drink stealing, toga wearing, spit swapping people in this pointless party, he's in the deepest parts of some forest hunting some animal. _My guesses were either a bear or a mountain lion. The latter having a bigger death chance in my opinion since those were his favorite food choice when it came to hunting.

_Not cool, He gets all the fun._

I didn't want any more beer, not that I had anymore, so I started walking towards the kitchen.

Tossing the cup from hand to hand I started thinking about which way was the fastest from Mike's (the parties lovely host…please note the sarcasm) house to mine.

I've only been to Mike's house once, this party being that once, but I was able to find the kitchen pretty quickly, how you might ask…well it certainly doesn't have anything to do with the big whiteboard sign claiming that this door was the entrance to the kitchen that's for sure. Let's move on from my humorous ways of sarcasm. I was a few feet away from the door when suddenly I tripped and feel to my knees.

"Ow" I mumbled slightly disoriented from the fall, but I knew I wasn't tipsy or drunk enough for me to be that unbalanced. My theory was proven right when a pair of neon pink high heels (seriously neon pink… gag me please) stomped right in front of my view, giving me a pretty good idea on who it was who tripped me.

"Oh what a clumsy girl you are Bella!" Lauren yelled laughing as I got up. I tried to push pasted her not wanting to have a confrontation but when she saw me move she pushed me back with a smug cynical smile.

"Where's your boyfriend, Bella?" She said her voice full of fake sweetness.

It was only when Shelby, Kimberly and Jessica gathered around me in a half circle that I realized that Lauren wasn't alone, and yet that didn't surprise me one bit.

"What boyfriend are you talking about Lauren? I didn't know she had one?" Shelby the second nastiest in the group said not missing a beat.

"Oh wait… that's right she doesn't have one. My bad, Bell's I'm sure you can understand. I mean everyone else I know has one. I guess I forgot." She shrugged laughing again.

"I'm sure you forget a lot of things Lauren." I said reaching to pick up a few strands of her blonde hair.

"So where's Edward? Did he finally come to his senses and leave your sorry ass?" She glared not bothering anymore with the fake kindness.

Shrugging I said, "He's away with the family."

"The way it should be." She said still glaring crossing her arms.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Lauren?" I asked my patience for this hooters-to-be trainee wearing thin.

"It means Birdie, that you should learn your place. You don't belong with Edward. He's like so out of your league." Shelby cut in first popping a piece of gum into her mouth then starting to chew on it like a horse.

"Yeah, he just feels sorry for you." Jessica smirked towards Kimberly who took that as her queue to start her stupid attempt at harassing me.

"You aren't and will never be in the same league as him, hell you aren't even pretty enough to be his friend."

"Exactly, so get this into your ugly head and learn that Edward pities you, his friendship towards you means nothing to him. And" She leaned to my ear and then continued in a whisper, "He will never like, much less love you back."

The rest started laughing as I felt my face heat up, not because I was embarrassed, but because I was getting mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said coolly once more trying to get past. Only to again be roughly pushed back.

"Bitch you don't walk away from me." Lauren sneered, walking till she was right in front of me, just inches away.

"Oh the baby's learning" I said my own voice dripping with sarcasm, "She said a whole sentence without the word 'like' in it."

Lauren tried to look intimidating, but failed.

"Back off. He's mine and he actually loves me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, throwing her head back as she laughed, the posse soon to follow.

Before I could stop myself I bluntly said,

"Oh, he loves you…he's yours. Are you that stupid?"

They all stopped laughing and started glaring in unison; before they could answer I started again,

"You say I'm too ugly to be his friend but then why am I the one who gets rides to and from school. Why am I the one who sits next to him in every class and gets invited to his family's parties and not you? If I'm only friends with him because of his pity towards me then why have we been best friends since kindergarten? You say I'm a loser Lauren, you say I'm ugly, you say I'm a bitch, but I'm not the one dressing up as a stupid whore throwing herself all up against a guy who won't even give you, much less tell you the time of day. Now am I?"

She did an imitation of a gaping fish; the posse was stunned silent as well. With my irritation at its peek, I rolled my eyes and muttered mostly to myself

"I'm so done with this." I walked past here, purposely bumping my shoulder roughly against hers as I past by.

As I pushed the kitchen door open, I heard Lauren yell,

"You may be friends but that's all you'll ever be! Friends!"

"You'll still be a whore." I muttered leaning against the kitchen wall.

"She's wrong you know." I heard a voice softly call out. I tilted my head down and saw Angela on the other side of the kitchen, where I saw another door.

"What do you mean?" I felt my eye brows come down as I stared at Angela.

She smiled coming closer and pointed to the door.

"The whore and her posse. I saw the encounter." she said

I continued to stare not completely following.

"You aren't ugly, and Edward doesn't pity you. It's all the hairspray that's gone to their head that makes them delusional."

I chuckled despite my current mood, "Thanks." I muttered.

"Do you want to hang out with Ben and me?" she asked smiling once more.

I shook my head smiling back, "Thanks, but I'm actually heading home right now."

_Or at least now I am_.

"Well okay then, see you at school Monday." She said before walking out of the kitchen right next to me.

I took a breath and squared my shoulders walking determinedly towards the other door than the one I had entered through.

I opened the door and shivered as I was met by cold autumn air.

"What do you think?" the voice I would know anywhere asked from behind me. It took me a second to recognize my surroundings. Then I remembered that we were in our tree house. I turned around and saw Edward smiling obviously waiting for an answer.

With a blush making it's way to my cheeks I said,

"Think of what?"

He playfully rolled his eyes muttering loud enough for my ears to catch him saying,

"Such a scatter brain."

I glared and he smirked at my reaction, " I said this could possibly be the funniest thanksgiving ever. I didn't actually think that Emmett would eat all those mash potatoes. He's gonna be in the bathroom all night long throwing it up."

"Oh!" I laughed as the same memory passed through my mind. I nodded my head as I kept laughing. I calmed down after a few minutes, my eyes captured by Edward's brilliant green ones. They held some emotions I couldn't place. I smiled a small smile and turned my head towards the window, cool air loped through brushing against my heated face.

I rubbed my arms to use the fiction to heat my body,

"The sky looks so beautiful tonight." I murmured looking at the dark blue nearly black sky that was dashed with bright stars, the biggest and shiny one being the moon.

I heard Edward get up off the beanbag and make his way towards the window. A warm material was draped over my shoulder and I looked up behind me, Edward was smiling warmly as he looked down at me.

"It really is." He murmured back his eyes never once drifting from mine. My face immediately started warming back up when stepped back and wrapped his arms around me, keeping close to my back

He lowered his head down to right behind my ear ever so softly gliding his nose across my skin, I heard him taking deeps breaths.

I shivered once more, though not out of the cold.

With difficultly I blinked my eyes and thought hard about what it was we were talking about.

"th-the moon is really bright tonight." I said automatically tilting my head to the side and his nose continued its course.

"Mhm." He agreed not stopping.

My eyes momentarily lost focus as his nose was changed for his lips. I lost myself in a stupor that his lips induced. So I wasn't sure when his tongue started lethally at my skin, my eyes tried to close as the pleasure heightened and my knee's threatened to give in. I managed to feel Edwards arms now wrap around my middle, holding up my weight.

Though the stupor started dimming as the pleasure took into a new direction, I let out a feeble cry as his arms tightened around me to where it was almost painful and the lapping at my skin stopped. A sharp pain in my neck nearly knocked me out as I cried out more loudly then before. I could hear Edward drinking, but didn't recognize what he was doing. My heartbeat pounded in my chest and my eyes fluttered close.

I dropped towards the floor, but I didn't hit it.

"Edward! Calm down!" I heard Emmett's yelled over loud savage growls

After several attempts my eyes reluctantly opened, though I wish they hadn't.

Emmett's crouching form had Edward in a headlock, his pale white face marred by a dark red liquid.

Blood. I realized with a start my lazy eyes widening and my hand shooting up to neck.

"Don't touch it just yet." I heard Carlisle's soothing voice reached me. I tried to look towards him, but my eyes stayed locked onto Edward. He was fighting against Emmett, managing to loosen his hold only for a second before Emmett regained it. His eyes where as red as the blood on his mouth and looked thirsty for more. Edward twisted within Emmett somehow managing to deck Emmett right in the face and out of the tree house.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice warned as Edward slowly made his stalk.

"Edward No!" I heard many voices yell all out once, my own being so loud I hurt my own ears.

My eyes snapped open and instantly watered as the next part of the nightmare played behind my eyelids. My body felt hot and clammy and I stayed still, knowing if I already hadn't Edward would wake up if I moved too much.

"What's wrong?" His velvet voice whispered from the other side of the bed. Luckily I was facing away so I didn't give myself away as I tightly closed my eyes and shook my head. My tears felt cool against my face as they trailed down the side of my face.

"Bella?" His voice held no ounce of sleep, so I guessed he must have been wake for a while.

I opened my mouth but someone cut me off.

"Edward, Esme says it's time to go home." Alice's high soprano voice chimed through the French doors as she walked in. Her tone was light but her eyes were troubled as she looked at me.

"But…" Edward trailed off still staring at me in concern.

I attempted to smile; though it ended up in a grimace I'm sure.

"It's okay. She just had a bad dream about you eating her pet bunny." Alice said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Edward looked back at me mouth slack with surprise and guilt.

"You said you forgave me for that. I was only 7!" he said his voice not at all smooth and somewhat pitchy at places.

I shrugged.

With a determined face he whispered, "I will make this up to you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek goodbye before grabbing his clothes and jumping off the balcony. My heartbeat froze as I thought about him getting hurt if he didn't stick the landing.

"He's fine." Alice murmured, tilting her head towards the French doors.

When she was satisfied with whatever she doing she turned back to me.

"Bella." She sighed reprimanding thick in her voice.

I sighed as well; I didn't like Alice being all serious.

It was ungodly

* * *

**SO DID YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND IT! I HOPE YOU DID. **

**WHAT'D YOU THINK?**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S sorry for any errors! :/**


	5. Please Read

******I've come to terms, that I'm not going to finish a majority of my stories, so because of this I shall be posting a chapter what is titled summary/overview where I tell you what i had planned for the story. **

**Stay tuned for the Summary/Overview for this story. I'm sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed my**** stories. I just can't write what i'm not passionate about.**

**In my years of reading fanfic, I've seen people put their stories up for..adoption? **

**If any of you are interested in adopting one of my stories, please don't be shy. just send me a direct message or even mention your desire in a review. (please be logged in though, so I can contact you later) I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. **

**The stories that I plan to finish are I'm Mute, Let Me Help, and Can You Be There? **


End file.
